HAKIKAT CINTA
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —karena cinta penuh misteri. Banyak makna yang terkandung didalamnya hingga membuat manusia terjerat masuk kesana./ Versi SasuSaku. Enjoyed!


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hakikat Cinta ® Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

 _ **A naruto fanfiction – SasuSaku**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoying Reading and Reviewing this Story**_

 _ **I don't get any profit for this story**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cinta itu perasaan**_

Angin selalu berhembus ke segala arah baik dari utara, selatan, timur ataupun barat. Sama halnya mata kelamnya melirik ke seluruh penjuru siapa gerangan perempuan yang memiliki rambut merah muda—warna yang mencolok di iris hitamnya. Perempuan itu langsung menarik perhatian pemuda itu dari buku yang dibacanya.

Detak jantungnya mulai berdetak sangat cepat ketika perempuan itu menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan senyuman manis yang tercetak di bibir perempuan itu, hati pemuda berseragam _Konoha High School_ itu menghangat. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini, kenapa perempuan berambut merah muda ini mengalihkan seluruh atensi kepadanya.

Perlahan jarak antara keduanya mendekat, dan mata hijau bertatapan dengan iris kelam hingga sang perempuan itu mengucapkan kata terlebih dulu padanya.

"Hai, apakah kau murid _Konoha High School_ , aku tersesat. Perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura."

Tangannya pun terulur dan hanya sepatah kata yang mampu diucapkan di mulut pemuda tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan, tangan itu tersambut lalu senyuman itu kembali menguar di bibir Haruno Sakura yang membuat pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke kembali bertalu-talu cukup cepat.

Apakah ini cinta? Perasaan ini…

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cinta itu mendorong orang selalu mencari**_

Hari berganti hari, walau pertemuan mereka dibarengi dengan perkenalan antar dua belah pihak. Namun untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan idola di sekolah tersebut karena ketampanan dan intelegensi yang tinggi serta menjadi panutan sebagai Ketua Osis tahun ini—tidak membuatnya berani untuk menyapa kembali perempuan yang mencuri perhatian selama ini. Walau ia berkonsentrasi dalam belajar dan jabatannya sebagai Ketua osis, bayangan merah muda selalu berputar di dalam otaknya. Nyaris ia mengacaukan rapat tahunan osis karena salah sebut memanggil nama.

Ia gundah tentu saja. Dirinya meminta teman-temannya untuk mencari informasi tentang perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura, walau mendapat kerlingan jahil dari para teman-temannya. Ia hanya menatapnya dengan tajam dan menjawab godaan itu dengan kata 'itu bukan urusan kalian!' , ya tentu saja menambah kejahilan teman-temannya.

Akhirnya, ia mendapat informasi dari orang yang kebetulan sekelas dengan Haruno Sakura. Hati pemuda itu berbunga-bunga walau ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya. Yakinlah kalau pemuda ini bahagia walau hanya mendapat informasi dari jauh. Alhasil pada hari ini, ia kelabakan karena takdir yang diizinkan oleh Sang Pencipta, ia bertemu secara tatap muka dengan Sakura di ruangan osis.

"Ah, ternyata kau Ketua Osis disini! Aku selaku ketua klub seni musik mau mengadakan pentas musik di sekolah ini. Nah, ini proposalnya."

Haruno Sakura meletakkan proposal tersebut di meja ketua osis.

Namun mata kelamnya tidak mengalihkan perhatian demi menatap perempuan tersebut hingga hal itu diinterupsi dengan dehaman dari Sakura sendiri, hingga rasa malu mulai menjalari pemuda itu. Dengan raut tegasnya, ia mengambil dan membaca lembar demi lembar proposal itu serius.

"Duduklah dulu sebentar. Aku akan membaca proposal klub kalian."

Yang sebernanya hanya kedok untuk menatap Sakura lebih lama di ruangan ini hanya berdua saja. Ya berdua saja.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia pun membuat tambahan kalimat di ujung proposal tersebut. "Seharusnya kau menambahkan nama ketua osis dan Pembina osis disini," ujarnya seraya melengkapi kekurangan itu.

"Baiklah Ketua Osis! Aku minta maaf!"

"Hn, ini proposalnya. Sudah bagus namun itu ada sedikit tambahan dan kami menunggu perbaikannya besok."

Kemudian proposal itu diambil oleh Sakura, iapun beranjak dari kursinya dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Hingga suara ketua osis menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu.

"Boleh meminta nomor ponselmu? Sebagai ketua osis, aku memerlukan itu."

Senyuman tipis—favorit ketua osis menguar di bibir Sakura. "Memang perlu?"

"Tentu perlu." _'tentu saja untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh, nona merah muda_.'

Lalu Sakura memberikan nomor ponsel itu di atas kertas, dan segera berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah Sakura keluar, ketua osis—Sasuke langsung mengambil secarik kertas itu dan menyimpan nomor itu di ponsel canggihnya, serta mengirimkan pesan pada nomor itu.

 _Nanti sore ada waktu. Aku ada perlu denganmu._

 _Ketua Osis_ Konoha High School – U.S –

Dengan senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cinta itu dapat membuat ketagihan**_

Setelah pertemuan dan pertemuan setiap hari, maka Uchiha Sasuke rutin menjemput Haruno Sakura setiap pagi ataupun mengantarnya pulang tepat waktu. alasan terbaik adalah kebetulan rumah mereka berdekatan padahal rumahnya berjarak dua kilometer dari rumah perempuan itu. Klise bukan untuk perempuan pujaannya.

Ketidakpekaan Haruno Sakura yang menganggapnya sebagai kebaikan antar teman sekaligus antara ketua klub dan ketua osis. Itu tidak membuat perasaan yang tumbuh di hati pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke padam, malah menjadi berkobar demi Sakura.

Seperti sekarang, Sasuke rela menunggu di depan ruangan klub tempat Sakura memimpin disana karena—gadis itu sedang melakukan rapat internal antar anggota klub untuk acara pentas musik yang disetujui oleh Osis. Tak terasa sudah satu jam lebih, ia menunggu disana. ah, demi cinta... ciee… ciee.

"Ah, sudah lama menunggu, Sasuke-san!"

Tersentak tentu saja. Sasuke langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada perempuan merah mudah itu dengan datar walau gugup sepertinya.

"Hn, kebetulan aku baru selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaan osis tadi." Huh itu alasan demi tidak membuat Sakura khawatir terhadapnya.

"Hmmm, begitu ya! Karena kau telah menyetujui proposal kami—bagaimana aku menaktrirmu makan!"

Sasuke hanya terbengong sesaat dan menggantikan raut itu dengan wajah datarnya. "Itu juag tugas Osis. Kalau kau menaktirku, bagaimana kita makan di café _Blues_?" tawarnya.

Dengan raut berpikir, Sakura menyetujui itu. Ia tanpa sadar menarik tangan Sasuke untuk lebih cepat ke café itu. Reaksi yang ditimbulkan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah hanya membalikkan keadaan dengan mengenggam erat tangan Sakura.

Langkah mereka terhenti dan Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

"Maaf—"

"Biarkan aku mengenggam tanganmu. Tidak baik laki-laki berjalan di belakang perempuan."

Tentu saja itu alasan lagi demi berdekatan dengan Sakura, dan tanggapan Sakura hanya senyuman manis dengan rona tipis di wajah ayunya.

Ah, masa remaja yang paling indah

"Ehem, kita akan mengambil motor dulu."

"… ya."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cinta itu ketulusan dan kesucian**_

Tepat sebulan setelah pertemuan mereka, Sasuke berencana menembak Sakura pada hari ini. Segala persiapan telah ia lakukan. Dengan meminta solusi dari teman-temannya. Yaa walau kembali mendapat kerlingan jahil dari mereka. Tetap saja, Sasuke mengindahkan itu dan fokus terhadap misinya kali ini.

Dengan helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya, ia mengirim pesan kepada Sakura dengan berisikan ' _temui aku di tempat pertemuan pertama kita.'_ – _send_ -

Tanpa berselang lama dua jam lebih setelah pesan itu terkirim, Sasuke menunggu keberadaan Sakura.

"Hm, apa yang kau ingin katakan Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap serius Haruno Sakura. Yang ditatap menjadi gugup akan iris kelam itu menerobos masuk ke dalam iris hijaunya. Jantung keduanya berdetak cepat seiringnya tatapan keduanya saling terfokus.

"Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Dengan singkat, padat dan jelas. Sasuke utarakan isi hatinya melalu satu kalimat tersebut. Tentu saja Haruno Sakura terkejut dengan rona tipis di pipinya. Ia menatap gugup pemuda yang ada di depannya. Tak menyangka kalau ada yang menembaknya tak lain adalah ketua osis yang terkenal dengan ketampanan, kepintaran serta idola semua murid di sekolah ini.

"A-aku…"

Rasa penasaran dan takut mulai menjalari hati Sasuke. Karena baru kali ini menembak seorang perempuan pujaan hatinya. Biasanya ia yang ditembak, ini pengalaman pertamanya. Ia berdoa dalam hati supaya diterima saat itu juga. Optimis. Optimis. Gumamnya.

"A-aku… sebernanya… aku menyukaimu ketika—ketika—"

Perkataan Haruno Sakura terputus karena Uchiha Sasuke langsung memeluknya dengan berbisik cukup membuat hati keduanya menghangat seketika.

"Aku menyukaimu segenap perasaanku, Haruno Sakura. Dan panggil aku, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hem, baiklah Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cinta itu pemikiran terfokus**_

Perasaan Sasuke semakin hari semakin bahagia saja, dan teman-temannya sedikit bergidik dengan perubahan yang cukup disignifkan ketua osis di sekolah mereka. Mereka berpikir karena cinta, membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi lebih aneh dan berbeda di hari-hari sebelumnya sebelum mengenal Haruno Sakura.

Bahkan ia senyum-senyum sendiri ketika menatap ponsel canggihnya. Salah satu sahabatnya—Sai tak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan terfokus pada Haruno Sakura seorang. Bahkan kalau ada menyakiti kekasihnya itu, ia tanpa memandang gelar yang disandangnya sebagai ketua osis, ia langsung memberi pelajaran secara diam-diam pada orang yang menyakiti Sakura.

Sekarang, ia melihat perubahan wajah Sasuke menjadi pucat dan langsung beranjak dari kursi. Sai mengikuti dari belakang tanpa diketahui oleh pemuda tersebut. Dahi Sai mengerut ketika ruangan UKS yang dituju oleh Sasuke. Akhirnya rasa penasaran itu terjawab karena Sakura pingsan dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Iapun tidak ingin menganggu privasi sahabatnya dan segera menjauh kemudian menghubungi Ino—kekasihnya.

" _Pasti tentang sahabatmu itu, Sai-kun! Sakura pingsan karena kelelahan bermain bola basket. Aku yang mengirim pesan itu pada pacar posesifnya itu!"_

"Oh begitu, pantas saja raut wajah Sasuke menjadi tak bernyawa hanya karena Sakura pingsan."

" _Hei, begitulah seorang pacar menghawatirkan orang yang disayanginya. Kau begitu juga, Sai-kun!"_

Sontak Sai pun terdiam akan perkataan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _END_

 _ **Wulanz Aihara Notes**_

Ini versi SasuSaku ya, nanti saya buat versi DraMione dan AkaMomo tapi nggak tahu kapan hehehe :3 :3. Ini terinspirasi dari mata kuliah Filsafat Ilmu tentang hakikat cinta, saya terfokus untuk membuat karya ini. Baru diselesaikan sekarang Karena tugas-tuga strata dua sangat banyak dibandingkan strata satu sebelumnya. Sebernanya ada banyak, tapi saya sanggup membuat lima saja deh :P

Sampai jumpa di karya berikutnya !

 _ **Padang, 12 September 2015**_

 _ **Wulanz Aihara**_


End file.
